Senyum Terakhir Hiro
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Hiro yang biasanya energik kini perlahan tidak lagi. Hasil diagnosis mengatakan, bahwa dia mengalami penyakit langka dan mematikan yang akhirnya berujung pada kelumpuhan dan kematian. Tadashi harus menjaganya dan memberikan dukungan hingga napas terakhir Hiro disertai dengan sebuah senyuman akhir untuknya. (For Challenge "#GetWellSoon!"/Warning inside)


**A/N (1) : Fic ini dipublish dalam rangka mengikuti "Challenge #GetWellSoon!"**

**Warning : AU, OC Character appears during the story, too many feels, a heart-killing fanfic, menceritakan tentang salah satu penyakit, semi-incest (?)**

**.**

_**Spinocerebellar degeneration disease**_**: Merupakan sebuah penyakit saraf yang langka. Sebuah penyakit dimana seluruh sistem saraf di tubuh manusia mulai melemah. Penyebab munculnya penyakit ini masih tidak diketahui. Tapi, penyakit ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai penyakit mematikan. **

**Dimulai dari sulitnya berjalan…**

**Sulitnya makan…**

**Sulitnya berbicara dengan orang lain…**

**Dan berujung pada kelumpuhan…**

**Dan setelah mengalami kelumpuhan, penderita akan…..**

* * *

**Senyum Terakhir Hiro**

**Big Hero 6 belongs to Marvel &amp; Disney**

**Genre: Angst/Drama, Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Characters: Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Aunt Cass, etc. **

* * *

"Hiro, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Ini… pembicaraan dewasa." Kata Dokter Neurologi kepada remaja berusia 14 tahun itu. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Hiro keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Hiro keluar, dia langsung duduk di kursi, menunggu Bibi Cass dan Kakaknya yang masih di dalam. Menunggu sebuah hasil yang mungkin…

Diluar dugaannya.

Karena Tuhan sudah merencanakan ini semua.

.

Sang Dokter Neurologi, Kisaragi Yuji, menghela napas dan mulai mengatakan segalanya, setelah meyakinkan kondisi ruang kerjanya. Hanya ada 3 orang dewasa, tidak ada anak-anak.

"Begini. Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan Hiro, ternyata, saya mendapatkan hasil yang cukup mengejutkan." Kata Dokter Yuji memulai diskusi tertutupnya.

"M-Maksud Dokter, apakah Hiro sakit atau apa?" Tanya Tadashi tenang. Hanya saja, di dalam hatinya, dia mulai panik.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, penyakit yang dialaminya bukanlah sebuah penyakit biasa." Jawab Dokter. Nada bicaranya mulai serius.

Hening sejenak. Suara samar yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan itu menjadi semakin tegang.

"Hiro… mengalami penyakit apa, Dok?" Tanya Bibi Cass pelan dengan raut wajah seperti memohon sesuatu.

Sang Dokter menghela napas lagi.

"…_Spinocerebellar degeneration disease."_ Jawabnya.

Tadashi dan Bibi Cass tertegun dan tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan olehnya.

"A-apa tadi…" sela Tadashi, seakan dia masih tidak paham.

"Kedengarannya sulit ya? Baiklah, intinya, penyakit yang saya sampaikan tadi adalah sebuah penyakit yang bisa dibilang langka. Penyakit itu menyerang sistem saraf di dalam tubuh manusia, dimana sistem saraf dalam tubuh penderita mulai melemah. Memang awalnya lambat, tapi nanti akan semakin memburuk ke depannya." Jawabnya.

Tadashi dan Bibi Cass hanya terdiam membisu.

"Dari penyakit itu, bisa dilihat dari tanda-tanda dari tubuh penderita yang mengalami penyakit itu. Awalnya, dia akan sulit berjalan, lalu dia akan sulit berbicara, sulit makan, dan akhirnya mengalami kelumpuhan." Lanjutnya.

Setelah mendengar itu, mereka sedikit terkejut, seakan tak percaya. Tadashi bergetar. Bibi Cass menunduk, dia terisak pelan.

'_Bohong… ini bohong kan…'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Secara visual, bisa dilihat dari hasil pemeriksaan ini." Kata Dokter sambil mengeluarkan salah satu folder berwarna coklat. Dia mengeluarkan isi dari folder itu. Isinya adalah semacam hasil rontgen, tapi yang dilihat adalah isi otaknya dari samping. Berwarna dasar hitam dan putih untuk gambarnya seakan memberikan jawaban yang akurat. Dia menempelkan dua lembaran hitam putih itu ke atas sebuah penerang.

"Apa itu, Dok?" Tanya Bibi Cass.

"Kalau diperhatikan, inilah hasilnya. Bisa dilihat, bagian yang terdapat di tempurung bawahnya terlihat mengecil. Sedangkan yang tidak mengalaminya terlihat normal." Katanya sambil menjelaskan kedua gambar itu.

Tadashi dan Bibi Cass melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Seperti yang saya jelaskan, tanda-tandanya akan terlihat." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Dok…" kata Bibi Cass.

"Hm?"

"Hiro… Hiro masih… dia masih berusia 14 tahun…" kata Bibi Cass terisak. Air matanya menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Tadashi melihat Bibi Cass dengan sedih, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sang Dokter melihatnya dengan iba.

"14 tahun ya? Apakah dia seorang pelajar?" Tanya Dokter.

"Tidak, dia… seorang mahasiswa Institut Teknologi San Fransokyo." Jawab Tadashi.

"Apa? Yang benar saja." Kata Dokter sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah.

'_Anak itu memang jenius.'_ Gumamnya.

"Dokter… apakah… Hiro bisa disembuhkan?" Tanya Tadashi tiba-tiba, memecah suasana.

Pecah lalu hening. Semua kembali terdiam. Bibi Cass melihatnya tidak percaya. Sang Dokter kembali dibuat bungkam dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Hamada yang lebih tua.

"Sayangnya…"

"Eh?"

"… tidak bisa disembuhkan. Mohon maaf…" kata Dokter sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, seakan perkataanya membuat goresan mendalam dan menyakitkan bagi Tadashi dan Bibi Cass.

Mereka kembali bungkam.

'_Jangan bilang, Hiro akan… menghilang dariku… untuk selamanya…'_ batin Tadashi, seakan dia sudah membayangkan kalau Hiro akan menghilang di benak Tadashi.

Entah hari ini, atau besok, atau beberapa hari lagi, atau beberapa tahun lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Kata Bibi Cass.

"Oh silahkan, tapi, tolong bawa pulang ini." Kata Dokter sambil memberikan folder coklat itu yang bertuliskan,

_San Fransokyo Hospital_

_Neurology Department _

"Baiklah." Kata Bibi Cass sambil mengangguk.

"Saya punya pesan untuk Ibu." Kata Dokter.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Bibi Cass.

"Kalau bisa tolong sampaikan kepadanya. Agar dia mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya." Pesannya kepada Bibi Cass dan Tadashi. Mereka sempat bertukar pandang sejenak.

"Baik. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Bibi Cass. Tadashi membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan mereka keluar.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya ada Dokter Yuji, seorang. Dokter yang ahli di bidang neurologi, seakan harus menangani kasus terberat dalam pekerjaannya.

Dia harus berjuang…..

Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan memandang jendela. Langit sore memang terlihat cerah dari luar. Tapi baginya, tidak.

'_Hiro Hamada ya….'_ Batinnya.

.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian selama setengah jam." Kata Hiro menggerutu, sepertinya dia _bad mood_.

"Hah? Setengah jam ya? Wah maaf ya…" kata Tadashi meringis. Bibi Cass hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita pulang sekarang. Nanti malam, sesuai dengan janji Bibi, kita akan makan _Hot Spicy Wings_!" kata Bibi Cass semangat.

"OH YEAH!" seru Hamada bersaudara serempak sambil ber _high five_. Bibi Cass masih tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anaknya.

'_Setidaknya, aku harus membuat Hiro bahagia terlebih dahulu…'_ batin Bibi Cass.

Mereka memasuki mobil dan akhirnya pulang.

.

Namun, Hiro tidak tahu, bahwa Kakaknya dan Bibi Cass seakan berbohong kepadanya.

Karena suatu hal…

Yang mungkin akan menyakitkan hatinya…

.

Ada pepatah mengatakan, sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai, maka akan tercium juga. Itu artinya, semakin sebuah kebohongan itu tersimpan diam-diam, pasti akan ketahuan juga.

Dan inilah yang terjadi…

Waktu itu, Hiro harus menjaga rumah karena Bibi Cass dan Tadashi sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tentu saja Hiro kesepian tapi hanya sementara. Rumah langsung sepi, hanya dia seorang. Tapi, dia masih tidak tahu bahwa ada hal mencurigakan di rumahnya.

Folder coklat itu.

Tanpa sengaja, ia menemukan folder itu yang terletak di meja makan. Mungkin Bibi Cass lupa untuk menyimpannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Karena penasaran, dia diam-diam membuka isi dari folder itu.

Saat ia membukanya, Hiro sedikit terkejut, tetapi dia tidak mengerti. Dia melihat lembaran hitam putih yang mirip foto rontgen itu. Tapi yang dilihat bukanlah tulang-tulang manusia, melainkan foto otak dari samping. Ia memegang 2 lembaran itu. Satu yang mengalami penyakit, yang satunya lagi tidak, alias normal.

'_Apa ini? Menyeramkan…'_ batinnya.

Saat dia melihat hasil itu, ada lagi lembaran yang terjatuh, dekat di kakinya. Hiro mengambilnya. Kali ini, dia kembali merasakan hal yang sama, kaget sekaligus penasaran. Hiro membuka dan membaca lembaran itu, penuh tulisan.

Lembaran itu bertuliskan tentang detail dan ciri-ciri sebuah penyakit dengan lengkap.

'_Spinocerebellar degeneration disease…'_ batinnya sambil membaca sebuah detail penyakit itu.

Karena masih tidak mengerti juga, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya di internet PCnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menemukannya. Dia langsung membuka sebuah situs yang membahas tentang berbagai macam penyakit. Setelah itu, dia menemukan nama itu.

"_Spinocerebellar degeneration disease._ Merupakan sebuah penyakit saraf yang langka. Penyakit ini menyerang sistem saraf manusia dan mulai melemah. Penyebab munculnya penyakit ini masih tidak diketahui. Tapi, ada banyak tanda-tanda yang muncul dari tubuh penderita. Diantaranya adalah sulit berjalan, sulit makan, sulit berbicara dengan orang lain, dan akhirnya berujung pada kelumpuhan. Setelah mengalami kelumpuhan, penderita tidak akan sadarkan diri. Penyakit ini adalah **penyakit mematikan**…" kata Hiro pelan sambil membaca itu. Hiro terkejut lagi, dia melihat baik-baik foto itu lagi. Dan membandingkannya.

Kini ia paham, bahwa dia telah mengalami penyakit itu. Jantungnya seakan berdetak cepat memacu aliran darahnya.

'_Tidak mungkin… aku… mengalami… penyakit ini…?' _batinnya tak percaya. Hiro mematikan komputernya dan dia mulai menangis. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Terkejut, tak percaya, semua perasaan campur aduk menjadi satu di hatinya.

'_Ya Tuhan… kenapa… kenapa aku harus mengalami ini…'_ batinnya dalam isakan pelan.

Di dalam kekesalannya, ia merasa telah dibohongi oleh Bibi Cass dan Tadashi. Mereka berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Padahal kenyataannya… tidak.

.

"Nama saya Yuji. Kisaragi Yuji, Dokter bagian Neurologi di rumah sakit ini. Salam kenal." Kata Dokter memperkenalkan dirinya kepada salah satu pasien dalam kasusnya, Hiro.

"Aku Hiro. Hiro Hamada. Salam kenal." Kata Hiro sambil mengenggam tangan erat Dokternya.

"Baik. Silahkan duduk." Katanya sambil mempersilahkan mereka.

"Oke. Sampai sejauh ini, saya sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak laporan tentang kondisimu. Mungkin sudah saatnya saya harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa kau mengalami-"

"_Spinocerebellar degeneration disease._ Ya kan?" sela Hiro tiba-tiba. Perkataanya membuat mereka terkejut, seakan dia sudah tahu dari awal.

'_Tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan…'_ batin Bibi Cass terkejut. Tadashi hanya membisu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau sudah tahu tentang penyakitmu. Biar saya jelaskan." Kata Dokter sambil membuka hasil diagnosis Hiro dan menempelkannya lagi di sebuah penerang.

"Jadi intinya, ada salah satu bagian di otakmu yang mulai mengecil. Tepatnya disini, di bagian tempurung bawah. Kalau ini mengecil, saya yakin bahwa otak inilah yang menderita penyakit itu." Kata Dokter menjelaskan. Hiro mulai paham.

"Dan ada tanda-tanda yang nantinya akan keluar dari tubuh penderita. Mulai dari sulitnya berjalan, sulit makan, sulit berbicara dengan orang lain, dan akhirnya berujung pada kelumpuhan. Penyakit ini langka namun mematikan." Katanya.

"Apakah kalian sudah melihatnya?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Bibi Cass dan Tadashi.

"Ya. Saya melihatnya." Jawab Tadashi dengan mantap.

"Dimulai dari dimana dia kesulitan mengambil sebuah minuman yang nantinya akan di sajikan oleh para pelanggan di cafe, hingga hari dimana dia tiba-tiba terjatuh dan kepalanya berdarah saat dia di kampus. Saya rasa, pergerakannya mulai terhenti untuk sementara. Apakah itu benar?" kata Tadashi lalu mulai bertanya lagi. Sang Dokter hanya mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Dan mohon maaf nak, penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan." Kata sang Dokter penuh penyesalan.

Kata-kata itu membuat Hiro seperti déjà vu, tidak bisa disembuhkan adalah kata-kata yang menurutnya seakan tidak enak untuk di dengar. Mendengar itu, Tadashi dan Bibi Cass hanya bisa menundukkan wajah mereka. Hiro tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

'_A-apa…?'_ batinnya.

Hiro mulai menangis. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk kedua matanya. Suasana masih hening, penuh dengan kecemasan tinggi dan sebuah isakan pelan yang ada.

"Dokter…" Hiro memanggilnya dengan suara parau.

"Kenapa… kenapa Tuhan memberiku penyakit ini? Apa salahku…?" kata Hiro dengan suara berat.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

'_Karena takdir, nak…'_ batin sang Dokter, sedih. Dia mulai mengambil napas.

"Mungkin ada peluang bagimu untuk bisa melawan penyakitmu." Kata Dokter. Mereka terkejut, berharap masih ada harapan untuk Hiro.

"Yaitu, kau harus dirawat inap disini dan mengikuti rehabilitasi secara rutin. Mengingat penyebarannya sangat cepat." Katanya.

"Eh? Rehabilitasi?" kata Bibi Cass. Dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Dengan kata lain, kau akan menghabiskan hari-harimu di rumah sakit. Kau berjuang disini nak." Kata Dokter. Dia memberikan rekomendasi untuknya.

Mereka bertiga berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku terima." Kata Hiro mantap.

"Eh?" kata Bibi Cass.

"Hiro. Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" kata Tadashi tak percaya. Hiro mengangguk.

"Ya. Meskipun aku harus mundur dari SFIT dan fokus disini." Kata Hiro. Dia memohon kepada Kakak dan Bibinya. Tadashi dan Bibi Cass saling bertukar pandang.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau…" kata Bibi Cass.

"Aku juga. Mulai besok, aku akan memberi tahu kepada yang lainnya dan Professor Callaghan." Kata Tadashi. Tapi, dari dalam hatinya, dosen panutannya pasti akan kecewa atas kemunduran Hiro dari kampusnya.

"Dokter, aku titip adikku disini." Kata Tadashi sambil memandang Dokter. Mata Tadashi seakan penuh dengan harapannya baginya.

"Baiklah. Mulai minggu depan, kau pindah kesini dan kita mulai berjuang." Kata Dokter.

.

Kini, Hiro dan Tadashi tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bersama-sama karena berbeda tempat. Tadashi menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa di kampus, sedangkan Hiro di rumah sakit, mengikuti rehabilitasi rutinnya, berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Meskipun tidak bisa disembuhkan, Hiro ingin bisa menjalani kehidupan yang layak seperti orang kebanyakan.

Mereka memang terpisah, tapi dukungan, doa, dan harapan seakan terus mengalir menuju hati seorang Hamada muda dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Itulah yang membuat Hiro menjadi lebih tegar dan kuat, meskipun pergerakan tubuhnya mulai terbatas dari hari ke hari.

Tapi, dia selalu tersenyum dalam menghadapi takdirnya yang kejam dan pahit.

.

**At San Fransokyo Hospital**

Pintu putih yang bertuliskan nomor kamar dan nama pasien itu diketuk oleh seseorang. Tapi sebelum itu, dia melihat tulisan itu.

_347_

_Hiro Hamada_

Tok tok tok

"Masuk…" Hiro memanggilnya dari dalam.

Pintu itu dibuka sedikit, tapi yang muncul adalah sebuah buket bunga yang berisikan berbagai macam bunga dengan warna-warninya yang cerah. Hiro terlihat bingung pada siapa yang membawanya. Ternyata…

"Hei Hiroo…" kata Honey. Dia muncul setelah buket bunga itu, disertai dengan senyumnya yang cerah.

"Honey… kau… datang sendirian?" Tanya Hiro.

"Tidak." Jawab Honey santai. Tiba-tiba, Gogo, Fred, dan Wasabi muncul di depan pintu bersamaan.

"Teman-teman…" kata Hiro sedikit kagum.

"Kami datang kesini untuk menjengukmu, Hiro." Kata Gogo. Baru pertama kali, Gogo bisa lemah lembut seperti ini bagi Hiro.

"Hey bro! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Fred sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Auw… _I'm fine_, Fred…" kata Hiro tersenyum meskipun sedikit kesakitan.

"Semenjak kau keluar dari kampus, lab rasanya sepi karena kau tidak ada. Kami tahu kau disini, berjuang melawan penyakit." Kata Wasabi. Hiro mengangguk.

"Lagipula, ini bunga untukmu. Ada juga pesan kecil dari teman-teman kita untukmu. Bacalah." Kata Honey sambil memberikan bunga untuk Hiro dan memberikan sebuah surat kecil. Hiro membukanya, ternyata surat itu bertuliskan dukungan, harapan, dan doa, untuknya.

_Fighting! Do your best, buddy! _

_Takdir memang kejam, kawan. Berjuanglah sampai akhir hayatmu…_

_We love you, Hiro… _

_Penyakit bukanlah suatu halangan untuk maju. Kami tidak akan pernah berhenti mendukungmu. _

_Hiduplah seperti orang normal. Kami menunggumu disini, satu tempat. Viva SFIT! _

_Kalau kau tidak bisa pulang, tak apa. Kau adalah keluarga kami…_

_Teruslah tersenyum, Hiro. Walaupun diiringi dengan setetes air matamu. Don't give up. _

Hiro membaca harapan-harapan itu terharu, sebulir air mata jatuh. Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak- apa-apa. Menangis saja, Hiro. Kau tidak sendirian." Kata Gogo sambil mendekapnya dari samping.

"Hiks… hiks… semuanya… terima kasih banyak…" kata Hiro masih terisak pelan.

"Oya, ada pesan khusus dari Professor Callaghan. Ini." Kata Honey sambil memberikan sebuah lipatan kertas kepada Hiro. Hiro membacanya lagi.

_Hiro, kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat kecewa begitu mengetahui kau telah keluar dari SFIT. Rasanya, jalan hidupmu mulai berubah. Penyakit itu telah menguasaimu, tubuhmu, hidupmu. Penyakit itu memang mematikan. Tapi, dengan sedikit perjuangan, aku sangat yakin kau bisa menghadapinya. _

_Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak anak-anakku disini. Keluarga kami masih hangat, meskipun kehilangan satu orang, yaitu kau. _

_Aku bisa seperti mereka, terus berharap, terus berdoa, untukmu. Lihatlah, disini mereka sangat baik dan mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka sangat perhatian. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah padamu. Kau harus hidup meskipun waktumu tinggal sedikit. Pergunakanlah dengan baik._

_Hiro, kau sudah tahu tentang kematian kan? Aku masih ingat betul. Tadashi, Kakakmu, pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku bahwa kau tidak memiliki orang tua. Kau yatim piatu, sama seperti kakakmu. Tapi, Bibimu sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai penjagamu hingga kau tumbuh dewasa sekarang. Tolong jangan membuatnya kecewa. _

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kusampaikan setelah itu. Maaf. Bersemangatlah. Tetaplah hidup. Keep live on. We won't give up on you. _

_Hiro, kau seperti putraku sendiri. Dan aku sudah menjadi Ayah yang baik bagimu. _

_Tetaplah tersenyum, bagaikan pelangi untuk kita… _

_Salam hangat, _

_Robert Callaghan. _

Air mata itu terjatuh lagi, dari wajah Hamada muda. Dia kembali menangis, dan senyumannya seakan tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, professor…" kata Hiro.

Air matanya mengalir deras, sehingga surat dari dosennya sedikit demi sedikit membasah.

"Dukungan kalian membuatku kuat sampai sekarang. Meskipun aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi…" kata Hiro sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Apa? Jadi… kau… sekarang… lumpuh?" kata Wasabi tak percaya. Hiro mengangguk.

"Lihatlah dibalik kalian." Kata Hiro. Mereka membalikkan arah pandangan. Ada sebuah kursi roda elektrik yang terletak disana. Mereka terkejut.

"Mulai sekarang, aku memakai kursi roda itu sehari-hari." Kata Hiro mengangkat wajahnya kepada mereka. Honey menutup mulut dengan tangan sebelahnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya menunduk.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita pulang, ayo kita _selfie_ bareng!" kata Honey sedikit bersemangat.

"Hah? _Selfie_? Tapi, aku seperti ini…" kata Hiro. Dia terduduk di atas kasur pasiennya daritadi sebelum mereka datang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Agar kami mengingatmu, selalu." Kata Honey sambil mengeluarkan HP dari tasnya. Mereka mengambil posisi. Honey di depan, Gogo merangkul Hiro, sedangkan Fred dan Wasabi berdiri mencari posisi yang enak untuk difoto.

"Sudah siap? Satu… dua… tiga! _Say_ 'Hiiroo'" kata Honey sambil mulai berfoto bersama. Mereka tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Hiro. Hiro merasa, senyumannya yang paling cerah.

Tapi mungkin bagi Honey, momen foto bersama Hiro menjadi yang ke terakhir dalam waktunya bersama Hiro.

"Yak! Bagus! _Well guys, let's go home!_" kata Honey Lemon sambil melihat hasil fotonya. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Hiro, Hiro membalasnya dengan senyuman. Saat mereka akan keluar dari kamarnya, Gogo tidak sengaja melihat ada sebuah lembaran kertas putih yang sedikit penuh dengan tulisan, sebuah pulpen, dan sebuah amplop di meja geser.

'_Jangan-jangan…'_ batinnya heran.

"Gogo! Ayo!" seru Fred dari luar.

"Ya!" jawabnya santai.

"Sampai jumpa. _Get well soon…_" kata Gogo sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Hiro. Hiro tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Akhirnya, ruangan itu kembali hening. Hanya Hiro sendirian disana. Yah setidaknya, dia tersenyum seharian tadi. Dia memandang jendela, langit sore memang terlihat cerah.

'_Mereka benar. Aku tidak sendirian…'_ batinnya.

.

Bulan demi bulan telah berlalu. Penyakit yang dialami Hiro sudah memasuki level sedang, tapi harus tetap diwaspadai oleh Dokter Yuji dan Dokter Terapinya. Teman-teman satu bidangnya juga ikut dalam kasus ini, karena ingin membantu anak yang berusia 14 tahun itu dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati Hiro.

Meskipun Hiro harus meninggal pada akhirnya…

Suatu ketika, saat akhir pekan, Hiro memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit karena bosan di kamarnya. Memang Hiro sangat kesulitan untuk berjalan, dan akhirnya dia meraih kursi rodanya dan mulai menggerakannya.

Dia ingin menikmati udara segar di rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat inap.

.

Taman itu terlihat indah dan sejuk. Banyak sekali pepohonan yang tumbuh disana. Taman itu cocok bagi siapa saja yang ingin melepas penat bagi para pengunjung maupun para pasien. Dan ada juga beberapa dokter yang sedang bersantai. Tak hanya pepohonan, ada beberapa bunga-bunga yang mekar dan indah disana. Hiro sangat menikmatinya. Sampai seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Hiro?"

Hiro menoleh dan terkejut. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Tadashi, Kakaknya. Dia memang mencarinya kemana-mana. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan adiknya.

"_Nii-san…_"

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar penyakitnya mulai parah." Kata Tadashi memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Mereka mulai berjalan bersama-sama, mengelilingi taman sambil bercengkrama.

"Kata Dokter sih iya. Tapi, aku juga harus berhati-hati." Jawabnya santai. Tadashi menarik kursi rodanya pelan sambil ikut bersantai.

"Hmmm….. ini mungkin hukuman untukmu karena kau terus-terusan ikut _Bot Fighting_ sih…" kata Tadashi, bercanda.

"Ti-tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu! _Nii-san_ ada-ada saja!" kata Hiro dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Lalu dia menggerutu. Tadashi tertawa kecil.

"Yah… tapi memang inilah yang ku inginkan sejak dulu." Kata Tadashi sambil memandang langit.

"Apa?" Tanya Hiro.

"Aku ingin mengobrol berdua denganmu." Jawab Tadashi sambil menghela napas. Mendengar itu, wajah Hiro sedikit memerah.

"Terserah…" kata Hiro santai. Tadashi tersenyum.

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu?" kata Tadashi. Kedua tangannya melepas genggaman kursi roda Hiro, berjalan dan berdiri di samping adiknya.

"Langit biru disini memang sangat indah ya untuk dilihat…" kata Tadashi sambil memandang langit. Hiro hanya diam.

"Yah paling tidak, keinginanku sudah terkabul. Ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, _just two of us_." Kata Tadashi sambil memandang Hiro. Hiro merasa kikuk. Wajahnya memerah.

"I-iya…" jawab Hiro.

"Um… _Nii-san…_"

"Ya?"

"Maaf ya, aku… lumpuh." Kata Hiro sambil menunduk. Tadashi mulai menghela napas.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Asal kamu masih hidup, aku bahagia." Kata Tadashi.

Hiro hanya diam. Lalu dia menggerakkan kursi rodanya, berjalan lagi. Meninggalkan Kakaknya, tak jauh, hingga dia berhenti di depan sebuah air mancur. Hiro melihat refleksi wajah di permukaan airnya. Dia mulai menyadari bahwa warna kulitnya mulai sedikit pucat. Tapi selama hidupnya, dia akan mencoba menebar senyumannya kepada orang-orang yang dicintainya. Hiro menghela napas.

"Aku mengerti…" kata Hiro.

"Eh?" Tadashi membalikkan pandangannya ke arah Hiro. Hiro mengangguk lalu melihat Tadashi.

"Aku mengerti maksud Kakak. Mungkin selama ini kita selalu saja tidak ada waktu untuk bersama. Kakak selalu saja sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Aku sebagai adikmu hanya bisa bersantai. Aku memang dianggap suka menghabiskan waktuku untuk hal-hal yng tidak berguna." Kata Hiro. Tadashi tertegun mendengarnya, merasa adiknya mulai jujur di hadapannya.

"Tapi semua berubah semenjak aku mengalami penyakit ini. Aku kaget. Merasa marah, sedih, dan… rasanya aku ingin marah kepada Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus begini, itulah yang ingin ku teriakkan dalam hatiku. Tapi, apa daya. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa, yang sangat kecil dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa menjadi boneka dalam kejamnya hidup ini." Lanjutnya. Hiro mulai mencengkram selimut yang menyelimuti kakinya.

"Tapi mereka benar. Aku tidak sendirian. Aku memiliki Kakak, Bibi Cass, Baymax, teman-teman di kampus, Professor Callaghan, dan lain-lain. Kalau aku tidak memiliki kalian, mungkin aku sudah…" kata Hiro. Tiba-tiba, suaranya terhenti, bergetar.

Tadashi berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu dia menggengam erat tangan adiknya. Hiro terlihat bingung, melihat wajah sang Kakak yang terlihat keren ketika tidak memakai topi kesayangannya. Tadashi mulai mendekapnya.

"_Nii-san…_" Hiro memanggilnya pelan di telinga Tadashi.

"Tidak apa-apa Hiro. Aku selalu disini, bersamamu. Selalu ada disisimu." Kata Tadashi pelan dan mengelus rambut adiknya dari belakang. Hiro memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan hangatnya di dekap oleh orang yang disayangi oleh Hiro, Tadashi Hamada. Seolah dia tidak mau melepaskan Kakaknya pergi.

Padahal, Hiro tahu bahwa dia akan pergi, meninggalkan Kakaknya untuk selamanya, dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan untuknya.

"Ssshhh….. _it's okay to cry, little bro…_" kata Tadashi setengah berbisik. Kali ini, Tadashi membiarkan adiknya menangis dalam dekapannya, membiarkannya sampai lega. Seakan dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kakak tersayangnya.

Tanpa sengaja, Dokter Yuji menemukan Hiro yang masih berpelukan dengan Kakaknya. Dia melihat mereka dengan iba.

Setelah Hiro merasa lega, Tadashi melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajah adiknya yang masih dialiri air mata. Tadashi mengusapnya pelan.

"Hiro, berjanjilah kepadaku, tetaplah tersenyum sampai napas terakhir. Oke?" kata Tadashi sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan Hiro. Hiro mengaitkannya. Kedua jari itu saling bertautan, mengikrarkan sebuah janji manis antar Hamada bersaudara.

"_Yubikiri-genman_." Kata Hiro tersenyum.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Tadashi.

"Artinya _pinky promise_. Janji manis antara kita." Jawab Hiro dengan senyuman manisnya disertai dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Tadashi tersenyum.

"Rupanya kau disitu, Hiro." Kata Dokter Yuji. Dia memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Ah! Dokter!" kata Hiro. Sang Dokter mendekatinya.

"Sudah waktunya kau menjalani rehabilitasi lagi." Kata Dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya! _Nii-san_. Aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Hiro sambil ber _fist bump_ bersama Tadashi. Tadashi mengangguk.

"Saya permisi dulu." Kata Dokter kepada Tadashi dengan senyum keramahannya.

Akhirnya, Dokter bersama Hiro pergi meninggalkan Tadashi di taman. Dia juga memutuskan untuk pulang setelah puas menghabiskan waktu singkatnya bersama Hiro.

.

"Kalau boleh saya akui, Kakakmu itu terlihat keren ya…" kata Dokter.

Setelah Hiro menjalani rehabilitasi, akhirnya dia kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Dia sempat ditemani oleh Dokter untuk mengobrol sejenak sambil melepas lelah.

"Ya. Mahasiswa terkeren di kampusnya. Banyak _fangirls_ sih." Kata Hiro sedikit meringis. Sang Dokter tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti beruntung bisa kuliah bersama Kakakmu, meskipun kau sendiri masih muda. Kau memang jenius soalnya." Kata Dokter.

Mereka tengah asyik bercengkrama di kamar Hiro sampai Hiro mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dokter, um… sebenarnya, aku mempunyai satu keinginan." Kata Hiro.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Dokter.

" Aku ingin tubuhku dimanfaatkan untuk menangani kasus penyakit ini, ketika aku sudah pergi." katanya memohon.

Mendengar itu, dia terdiam. Betapa luar biasa keinginan Hiro di saat seperti ini, seakan Hiro sudah siap menghadapi kematiannya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dokter?" Hiro memanggilnya dalam lamunan.

"Ah! B-baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Kata Dokter sambil sedikit terbata. Hiro mengangguk, lalu dia keluar dari kamar Hiro.

Saat dia kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dia menutup pintu itu, lalu mendekati meja kerjanya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk hingga dia menutup laptopnya dan membuang semua kertas-kertasnya, membiarkannya berserakan di lantai. Dia akhirnya terduduk di kursinya, menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya.

'_Tidak… kumohon jangan sekarang…'_ batinnya dalam kesendirian.

.

Kondisi Hiro semakin kritis. Dari level sedang menuju parah. Itu artinya, waktu Hiro hidup di dunia manusia akan habis. Kini, Hiro kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara secara permanen. Ketika dia ingin berbicara dengan orang lain, ia harus memakai semacam _palette _yang bertuliskan alphabet dan angka lengkap agar ia tidak kesulitan.

Sebentar lagi, Hiro akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Dia juga akan meninggalkan Tadashi.

.

"A-apa? Hiro… kritis?" kata Tadashi tak percaya, merasa adiknya sudah sekarat. Sang Dokter mengangguk.

"Ya. Dia sekarang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara seminggu yang lalu…" jawab Dokter. Tadashi sedikit panik, tapi mencoba untuk tenang.

Apakah Tadashi siap, melepaskan Hiro untuk selamanya?

"Lagipula, ini surat yang dia tuliskan untukmu." Kata Dokter sambil memberikan sebuah Surat kepada Tadashi. _Cover _depan surat itu bertuliskan, "_To _: _Nii-san_" artinya, untuk Tadashi.

"Pergilah, dia menunggumu." Kata Dokter tersenyum. Tadashi mengangguk. Akhirnya, Tadashi meninggalkannya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Hiro.

'_Hiro, kalau kau mau pergi sekarang, aku siap melepaskanmu, meskipun aku harus menangisi kepergianmu…'_ batinnya.

.

"Hiro, aku masuk…" kata Tadashi pelan sambil membuka pintu putih itu.

Hiro menyambutnya dengan senang, meskipun dia sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi. Dalam detik-detik menyedihkan ini, dia masih saja tersenyum melihat Kakaknya datang untuk menjenguknya.

Dalam kali terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Hei _little bro…_" kata Tadashi pelan. Hiro tersenyum. Tadashi mendekatinya dan mengenggam tangannya.

Dingin. Dia rasakan.

Kulit adiknya sudah memucat. Sinar di matanya mulai redup.

"Ini… sudah waktunya kan, kita… akan berpisah?" kata Tadashi pelan.

Hiro mengambil palette di depannya. Dia mulai menunjuk beberapa alphabet dan dalam pikirannya, dijadikan sebuah kalimat.

J-a-n-g-a-n s-e-d-i-h

Artinya, jangan sedih.

"Aku tidak sedih, kok." Kata Tadashi. Dia terlihat mengusap air matanya, dia harus kuat, meskipun ini akan menjadi momen yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

Kehilangan Hiro.

T-o-l-o-n-g b-a-c-a s-u-r-a-t d-a-r-i-k-u

Artinya, tolong baca surat dariku. Tadashi melihat surat yang di peganginya.

"Ini?" kata Tadashi sambil menunjukkan surat itu. Hiro mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Kata Tadashi sambil membuka amplop dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Akan kubacakan."

_Kak, dalam tidurku, aku pernah bermimpi. Aku berada di taman dandelion yang sangat luas, seakan tidak ada ujungnya. Langit biru terasa sangat indah untuk dilihat daripada disini. Angin sejuk bertiup, melepaskan biji-biji kecil bunga itu ke angkasa. Tempat itu sangat indah. _

_Namun, aku tidak menyangka, ada 2 orang yang rasanya memanggil namaku dari kejauhan. Aku terus mencari asal suara itu hingga aku menemukan mereka. Aku terkejut, ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Ayah dan Ibu! Mereka masih hidup! Mereka baik-baik saja! Langsung saja, aku terharu dan memeluk mereka. Seakan aku tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Ayah dan Ibu kita, Kak. Lagi…_

_Kami tak henti-hentinya bercengkrama. Kakak pasti tahu kan besarnya rasa rindu kepada mereka? Aku juga. Kita kehilangan mereka saat kita kecil. Dan di usiaku ini, aku bertemu lagi meskipun di alam mimpi. Mereka juga rindu denganmu. _

_Aku bercerita kepada mereka bahwa aku mengalami penyakit. Penyakit langka yang bisa menyebabkan kelumpuhan dan berujung pada kematian. Aku berusaha keras hingga akhir hayatku, akhir napasku, dan akhir senyumanku. Aku juga bilang kepada mereka, "Aku ingin disini. Selamanya. Bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Aku ingin tidur bersama hamparan dandelion ini." Mereka kelihatannya tersentuh dengan kata-kataku. _

_Sebelum aku pergi, Ibu berpesan kepadaku, "Tolong pamit Tadashi dan Bibi Cass ya. Jangan membuat mereka bersedih atas kepergianmu." _

_Kak, jika aku menutup mataku sekarang, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku ingin Kakak lebih kuat ke depannya. Kakak masih punya masa depan. Raihlah. Berlarilah tanpaku. Cause big boys don't cry. _

_Oya, titip salam kepada Honey, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, Professor Callaghan, dan yang lainnya di kampus. Aku mungkin tidak akan pulang kepada mereka. Aku punya rumah di langit sana sekarang. _

_Satu lagi, titip Baymax ya. Jangan lupa sampaikan rasa terima kasihku kepadanya. Dan juga Bibi Cass. Katakan kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya. _

_Nii-san, thank you for everything. Daisuki… _

_Sayonara…_

_Hiro Hamada _

Setelah membaca surat itu, Tadashi menangis. Dia begitu tersentuh saat membaca surat terakhir dari adiknya. Saat ia melihat adiknya, dia sudah memejamkan matanya. Ada bekas aliran air mata dari wajahnya.

Anehnya, dia tertidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hei… kau sudah tidur ya? Kau tersenyum…" kata Tadashi, seakan tak tega melihat adiknya tertidur dengan tenang. Dia menarik selimut hingga ke bahu adiknya. Lalu dia mengelus rambutnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi adiknya.

"Titip salamku kepada mereka ya…" bisiknya pelan. Lalu dia kembali duduk. Tiba-tiba…

Teeeettt…. Teeettt…..

"Itu dia! Astaga! Cepat!" Dokter Yuji datang bersama beberapa suster untuk memeriksa keadaan Hiro. Mereka sangat terburu-buru. Bibi Cass datang di saat-saat ini. Mereka sempat menyuruh Tadashi dan Bibi Cass untuk menunggu di luar.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti koridor. Hanya 2 orang disana, menunggu nasib Hiro di dalam. Tak lama kemudian, Dokter Yuji keluar.

"Hiro…?" kata Bibi Cass. Dokter Yuji menunduk dan sedikit membalikkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Maaf…" katanya pelan.

Bibi Cass dan Tadashi masuk ke dalam. Mereka syok, melihat Hiro tertidur dengan tenang. Mereka mendekatinya. Tadashi memalingkan muka. Bibi Cass tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"HIRO!" seru Bibi Cass. Dia histeris melihat anaknya meninggal dunia.

Tadashi juga ikut menangis. Lalu dia mengeluarkan HPnya dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Honey malam itu.

_Hiro… sudah pergi…_

.

Entah mengapa, langit terlihat cerah. Mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban.

Upacara pemakaman Hiro Hamada sudah berakhir. Satu persatu mulai meninggalkan tempat. Dan yang tertinggal adalah Tadashi, Bibi Cass, Dokter Yuji, Professor Callaghan, dan teman-temannya. Tadashi meletakkan buket bunga di depan batu nisan adiknya yang bertuliskan 'Hiro Hamada'. Lalu dia berdiri kembali.

_'Hingga akhir hayatnya, dia tersenyum di depanku…'_ kata Tadashi.

Mereka memandang langit biru itu. Aneh. Tentu saja. Paling tidak, Hiro menghembuskan napas terakhirnya disertai dengan senyuman terakhirnya.

"Setelah Hiro meninggal, akhirnya kami mulai berusaha mencari obat untuk penyakit yang seperti dia alami dulu." Kata Dokter Yuji tersenyum.

Angin berhembus, memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah?" kata Honey. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Dengan ini, kuharap Hiro bahagia diatas sana…" katanya sambil memandang langit biru. Mereka juga memandang. Terutama Tadashi.

_Hiro, senyummu bagaikan harapan baru bagi kita. Tetaplah menebar senyum, untuk orang-orang di dunia ini..._

.

THE END

* * *

**A/N (2) : *sesenggukkan* *ngambil tisu* oke… ada yang mau dipeluk setelah nge feels bareng dalam cerita ini?**

**Baiklah, kalian tahu? Aku menulis fic ini dalam waktu 10 HARI. Bayangin, 10 hari aku nulis fic ini demi bisa ikutan challenge yang aku tulis diatas, soalnya tanggal 25 sudah DEADLINE. Makanya, aku tancap gas nulisnya XD dan baru h-4 selesainya XD**

**Silahkan bagi para juri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review disini. Pujian, Kritik atau Saran aku terima dengan sepenuh hati, agar aku bisa lebih baik ke depannya. Kalian juga bisa me-review kok XD (ya iyalah. Sudah kewajibannya para readers). BTW, untuk para juri, aku masih bisa menyetor kan?**

**Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. (woi tumben AN nya pendek!)**

**Salam brokoro,**

**Shiyura Mirashi**


End file.
